Flèches, pommes et brioches à la noisette
by Akhrinnehviir
Summary: Un petit morceau d'enfance de Kili et Fili dans les Montagnes bleues, ou comment Kili en est arrivé à choisir l'arc et les flèches.


Bonjour bonjour ! Juste un petit OS très doux sur l'enfance de Kili et Fili dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une petite tranche de vie sur comment Kili a choisi l'arc et les flèches comme armes principales !

Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien bien entendu. Toutefois je me suis inspirée de l'interprétation de Peter Jackson.

* * *

 **Flèches, pommes et brioches à la noisette**

Dwalin regarda le jeune nain à la mine froissée sans savoir que faire. Nerveusement il se gratta la tête, dressant un peu plus sa crête si cela était possible. Thorin lui avait demandé de commencer à entraîner Kili, son plus jeune neveu. Celui-ci avait atteint le même âge que son aîné lorsque ce dernier avait commencé à apprendre à se battre, après tout. Le petit brun avait été très enthousiaste. Il l'était déjà depuis des mois car il savait qu'il allait rejoindre son grand frère qu'il admirait tant sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Hélas, tout ne s'était pas passé comme Kili l'avait prévu. Il avait insisté pour utiliser des dagues, comme Fili. Bien entendu : depuis qu'il était né, il tentait de tout faire comme son aîné. Tout le monde trouvait adorable la volonté qu'il mettait à imiter les moindres gestes du blond.

Cette fois, cela n'avait pas suffi. Bien sûr, Kili n'avait jusque-là fait que quelques séances d'entraînement. Toutefois, Dwalin ne souhaitait pas lui mentir et lui avait affirmé que les dagues n'étaient pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Il n'avait pas tout à fait la même carrure que son frère, ni la même façon de se déplacer. Bien sûr, avec plus d'entraînement il saurait les utiliser efficacement, mais Dwalin était un excellent entraîneur, et il savait voir quand un nain avait besoin d'une autre spécialité.

Mais pour l'heure, Kili recevait très mal cette nouvelle, lui qui aurait voulu continuer à imiter son frère. Dwalin ne savait que faire face à la bouille de l'enfant.

Maladroitement, il posa sa grosse main sur la chevelure ébouriffée du jeune nain et la lui frotta gentiment.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'utilises pas les mêmes armes que ton frère que tu ne deviendras pas un aussi bon guerrier que lui. »

Kili leva ses yeux légèrement embués vers le guerrier et renifla un peu.

Dwalin sentit un début de panique naître en lui. Pourquoi Thorin n'était-il pas là lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ? Il était formé pour s'occuper de guerriers, pas d'enfants qui voyaient leur rêve s'effriter autour d'eux ! Il avait toujours été totalement démuni face aux deux frères. Il s'occupait régulièrement d'eux en compagnie de leur oncle, depuis leur plus jeune âge et il les connaissait tous deux très bien.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils continuaient à pouvoir le mener par le bout du nez lorsqu'ils passaient devant un marchand de confiseries ou qu'ils lui demandaient de leur raconter des récits de bataille.

Mais les consoler, ça, il avait toujours eu du mal. Il n'avait pas le talent de Thorin pour cela.

Suivant son instinct il attira l'enfant contre lui, de façon un peu bourrue.

« Allons mon gars, ce n'est pas grave ! » marmonna-t-il. « Ton frère sera quand même fier de toi ! »

Une voix fluette retentit alors près des deux nains, comme pour venir sauver e guerrier.

« Kili ! Kili ! »

Le petit brun se tourna vivement vers son grand-frère, et courut vers lui avec toute la vitesse que lui procuraient ses petites jambes. Fili écarta les bras juste à temps pour réceptionner Kili qui se jeta sur lui, comme à son habitude.

« Oncle Thorin m'a donné de quoi acheter des brioches à la noisette ! Je t'en ai apporté pour la fin de ton entraînement ! Comment ça va ? »

Le visage déconfit et malheureux de son petit frère sembla énormément peiner Fili. Le petit lança un regard inquiet à Dwalin, qui ne sut que dire. Il décida toutefois que le blond était le plus à même de consoler Kili, lui qui prenait toujours grand soin de son cadet depuis que ce dernier était né.

En un murmure, le visage caché dans son cou, Kili expliqua brièvement la situation à Fili.

Ce dernier réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ? Tu n'étais juste pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, ça ira mieux demain ! »

« Tu crois ? » renifla le petit.

« Bien sûr ! Oncle Thorin dit toujours que pour avoir un corps sain, il faut un esprit sain à l'intérieur ! »

Fili avait l'air tellement fier de pouvoir citer les mots de son oncle que Dwalin dut se retenir très fort de ne pas arborer un air attendri.

Jamais il n'admettrait devant témoin que les deux frères étaient les nains les plus adorables des Montagnes Bleues.

Alors que les deux enfants se mettaient à dévorer leurs brioches aux noisettes sur une large pierre baignée de soleil, sous l'œil attentif de Dwalin qui fumait sa pipe, leur oncle arriva nonchalamment, probablement pour voir comment tout se passait pour eux.

Il commença par ébouriffer en riant doucement les cheveux de ses neveux, et fit mine de leur chiper leurs brioches sous leurs exclamations outrées.

Enfin, il déposa un baiser piquant sur leurs fronts avant de rejoindre Dwalin et de sortir lui aussi sa pipe.

« Alors, comment se passe l'entraînement de Kili ? » demanda-t-il après s'être installé à côté de lui.

« Il est très énergique ! Il tient de son oncle ! » répondit Dwalin, ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami. « Par contre, les dagues ne sont pas faites pour lui. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr de trouver ce qui lui conviendra mieux, mais le petit a du mal à l'accepter. »

Thorin soupira alors en contemplant les deux frères qui s'amusaient à se chatouiller et riaient aux éclats.

« Il ne veut pas encore comprendre que ce n'est pas grave s'il n'est pas le sosie de son frère. Ils feront un duo terrible lorsqu'il l'aura accepté. »

Dwalin ne préféra pas s'imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner. Pour l'heure, Kili imitait son frère en tout, mais lorsqu'il commencerait à prendre ses propres décisions et à agir tout seul, il ne faisait nul doute que leurs bêtises n'en seraient que pires encore.

« À quoi est-ce que tu veux jouer ? » questionna Kili lorsqu'il eut ôté de ses joues les derniers restes de miettes de brioche.

« Mmmh. Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on se fabrique des arcs et qu'on essaye de tirer sur les pommes de l'arbre ? On aura qu'à dire que ce sont des elfes ! »

« Mais les arcs sont pour les elfes, justement, non ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Nous aussi on peut en utiliser, et on est bien meilleurs qu'eux ! Tu vas voir ! »

Fili s'employa donc à trouver deux fines branches qu'il pourrait utiliser pour fabriquer les arcs. Il en dénicha une très grande dans un buisson, qu'il tailla avec sa petite dague, cadeau de son oncle. Puis, tirant du fil de sa poche, il courba les branches et les relia avec. Il tendit le premier arc à Kili, puis commença à tailler des flèches. Son petit frère le regardait faire avec fascination, et il caressa l'arc avec le pouce. La courbure de la branche était parfaite et elle dégageait une certaine sensation de puissance mesurée.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa besogne, Fili lui expliqua comment encocher les flèches de fortune et la façon dont il devait placer ses doigts. Ils firent quelques essais dans le vide pour vérifier que Kili avait bien compris comment tirer une flèche.

« Parfait ! Maintenant il faut que tu vises les pommes, comme quand on joue avec les lance-pierres que Maman nous a confisqué ! Celui qui fait tomber le plus de pommes aura droit à la dernière brioche ! »

Kili sourit et se tint prêt à décocher la première flèche dès que son frère aurait lancé le signal.

Sa première flèche vint se planter droit dans la pomme visée, qui tomba à terre. Kili sauta de joie, très fier de son action, encouragé par les félicitations de son aîné.

Thorin et Dwalin s'étaient tous deux faits bien plus attentifs et avaient cessé de discuter. Les ronds qui s'échappaient de la pipe du premier étaient réguliers et de tailles égales, signe qu'il était très concentré sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ils furent tous deux impressionnés de voir que Kili rata très peu sa cible, contrairement à son frère qui planta quelques flèches dans le tronc, ou qui les coinça tout simplement entre les branches de l'arbre.

Alors que le plus jeune s'empressait de grimper dans les feuillages pour récupérer toutes les flèches perdues.

Puis, il redescendit en vitesse puis se mit à sautiller, tout heureux d'avoir battu son frère dans une discipline qu'il venait tout juste de débuter.

Fili se mit à rire devant son excitation et ses cabrioles, et vint l'enlacer en le félicitant davantage. La fierté qu'il éprouvait envers son cadet se lisait clairement dans ses yeux bleus.

Au début, il avait prévu de faire exprès de perdre, mais il n'y en avait clairement pas eu besoin et son petit frère méritait très largement sa récompense.

Thorin et Dwalin échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Kili ! Viens un peu par ici mon garçon ! » appela Dwalin de sa voix forte.

L'enfant se retourna avec curiosité vers son entraîneur et obtempéra, suivit par le blond.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait de t'entraîner avec un arc et des flèches à partir d'aujourd'hui ? » proposa franchement le nain. « Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant tirer aussi bien que toi pour une première fois. »

Dwalin semblait presque surpris de l'admettre et son ton était bourru, mais les joues de Kili rosirent de plaisir et il regarda tour à tour Thorin et son frère, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu vas être tellement doué ! » s'exclama Fili, excité. « Et on formera le meilleur duo de toutes les Montagnes Bleues ! Moi je combattrai les ennemis au corps à corps pendant que toi tu achèveras ceux qui sont loin ! Ça sera génial ! »

Kili rougit un peu plus fort tandis que ses yeux bruns exprimaient une grande joie. Fili le serra fort contre lui avec un grand sourire sous le regard bienveillant des deux plus vieux.

Tous deux n'étaient encore que des enfants insouciants qui ne connaissaient pas la cruauté des batailles et de la misère, mais Thorin et Dwalin espéraient bien que cela durerait longtemps.

« Viens, on va demander à Balin quel est le meilleur bois pour te fabriquer un arc ! » proposa joyeusement Fili.

« On achètera d'autres brioches à la noisette ? »

« Promis ! »

Si cela ne tenait qu'à eux, cela n'arriverait même jamais.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire à moitié caché par leurs barbes respectives, avant de se remettre à fumer en silence.

Les Montagnes Bleues n'étaient pas Erebor, mais parfois, les deux nains oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient plus chez eux.

Thorin se plaisait à penser que tant que ses neveux seraient là pour égayer les lieux, il pourrait considérer qu'il était chez lui où qu'ils soient.

L'air était si doux lorsqu'ils étaient près de lui et que la fumée de la pipe de Dwalin se mêlait à la sienne sous le ciel bleu et le parfum des pommiers des montagnes.


End file.
